


Lullaby

by Oliivanders



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, front porch step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliivanders/pseuds/Oliivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine has been known around campus for their science experiments, but surprisingly also their singing. What happens when they post a particular cover on YouTube?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not having the best night so I want everyone reading this to have a nice one, so here's some fluff of my favorite person, singing my favorite song, about my favorite couple.  
> (I am using LaFontaine's birth name for flashback purposes only, and only that reason. I respect their pronouns and true name)

"Hey friends! As you can see by the lack of beakers in front of me, we will not be doing a science experiment today. Unless your calendar is on the fritz, or its been swallowed by the giant fish beast in the quad, you would know it is Tuesday! Which means.....I'm gonna sing a song. Today's song will be Lullaby by Front Porch Step."

Speaking to the camera has always been second nature to me. Be it for a school project, a documentary on my findings, Laura's vlogs, or just for personal reasons, I've always found it easy. But today was different, much much different. As I pick up my guitar and grab my lucky pick, I sneak a nervous glance at the tripod. Baring my soul to thousands of people is not something I am very used to, let alone like much, but my brain will have to shut up for right now because it has to be done. So with one last deep breath, I look at the camera and start.

 

 _I wrote you a lullaby,_  
_gonna try to sing it right,_  
_gonna try to make you fall in love with me tonight_

 

**FLASHBACK**

"Susan, can you sing me a lullaby?"

Lola Perry whispered softly from the other side of the room where we were sleeping. Her beautiful red hair swirled around her face and across her pillow, allowing the smallest space for only her perfect blue eyes to show. I stared back, attempting to calm my rapid heartbeat that started whenever she said my name. It was such a common occurrence I stopped questioning why it started, or when I started referring to her features as 'beautiful'. From what I remember, I've been doing it ever since that fateful day at recess. Lola was just that...beautiful. There was no ifs, ands, or buts. She just never saw it. I've told her so many times just how pretty she was, but she always brushed it off or denied it, claiming that her eyes were too light or that her hair was too unruly. It hurts so much that she cant see it like I do. It doesn't matter about her hair or the color of her eyes or the clothes she wears, she is just beautiful, and that was that. And on top of all of that, she was my best friend.

"Sure Lola, anything you want."

 

**REALITY**

That was the first time I realized I was in love with Perry.

 

 

 _If you ever need a thing from me,_  
_you know I wont be far._  
_You ask me where I want to be,_  
_I'll show you where you are_

 

**FLASHBACK**

"Perry wait up!" 

"Susan go away! I just want to be alone right now! And my name isn't Perry!!"

Ignoring her words I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me. My heart broke looking at the tears rushing down her cheeks and the fierce red that lined the inside of her eyes. My impulse was to wrap her in my arms and let her break down, right there on the sidewalk, so that's what I did. Perry clung to my shirt like I was a piece of wood and she was one of the crew members from the Titanic after it sunk. My grip tightened and I let her cry, even if her makeup was staining my shirt. I didn't care, my Perry was hurting and I needed to help. 

"Why didn't he love me, Susan?" 

Angry tears came to my eyes as I thought about about the scumbag. How could he break her heart?! How could he not see that he had a perfect girl in front of him!? He hurt her so much, and all she did was love him. I want to wring his neck for what he's done to my girl, for what he's put her through. But that wouldn't solve anything, Perry would still be heart broken and I would still be here acting has her life boat. But, there is no place I'd rather be.

"I don't know P-Lola. I'm sorry, I'll stop calling you that."

"No, it's okay, I'm starting to like it."

 

**REALITY**

 

 _Well I don't have a heart,_  
_I gave it to you long ago._  
_I'm so in love with you I just thought that you shouldn't know_

 

 

Ending the song I take a deep breath and open my eyes, slowly coming out of the haze the memories had put me in. Smiling at the camera one last time I begin my outro.

"well that's it you guys! I hope you liked the cover. That song means a lot to me and I'm happy I got to share it with you. Please like in the bar below and click on my face if you want to subscri-"

My sentence was cut off my a sudden bang from my door slamming into the wall. There stood Perry, looking beautiful as ever, with fresh tears in her eyes. 

"Perry what's wrong are you okay?"

Perry strode across the room faster than I've ever seen her before, apparently on a mission to get to me. Before I knew what was going on her lips were on mine and her hands we're in my hair, and I don't think I was ever happier. I kissed her like I had wanted to since we were kids, and everything felt right. Pulling apart, she pressed her forehead against mine softly and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, you weirdo."

Looking at the girl in front of me, and then back to the camera still running, I finish the outro.

"See you soon....ish?"

 

 

(ON YOUTUBE SCREEN)

 **LULLABY-FRONT PORCH STEP COVER**  
**DEDICATED TO PERRY**

 


End file.
